


Softening Stress

by degalesdavies



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Actual Swearing, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slash, What a twist!...not!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degalesdavies/pseuds/degalesdavies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stressful day comes to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softening Stress

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into writing fanfic.

 Slow heavy steps echoed softly as Penny finished walking up the two flights of stairs to get to his dorm room. He paused for a bit to let out a sigh of relief when he finally reached his floor. Penny was ready to get into bed and relax.

 Penny slid the door to the room open with enough force that it made a good bang when it hit the wall. The same wall next to Quentin's bed, who was lying on his stomach, reading a book. Probably a Fillory book. He turned his head over his shoulder and half yelled at penny: “Dude, seriously?!”. Penny just looked at him, scoffed, rolled his eyes and kept on to his bed.

 Penny took off his shirt and shoes, and lied down. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He wanted to relax and drift off to sleep, but he couldn't. Quentin wasn't exactly great at covering up his thoughts, and for Penny, it was like really annoying music playing in the background that he couldn't turn off.

 Some time passed, but he couldn't take much more. He got up and walked over to Quentin's bed. Quentin turned his head over his shoulder again. “Wh...what?”, he said weakly, looking up at Penny in the dim light. Penny didn't say anything.

  _~Your stress is so fucking annoying~_ Penny told Quentin, telepathically. Penny then got onto his bed and sat over him, Quentin's legs between his own. “What are you doing!?” said Quentin, with some trembling fear. _~I'm gonna de-stress you~_.

 Quentin felt Penny's hands on his shoulders and flinched. _~Don't be such a pussy~._ Penny rolled his eyes. He slowly worked his hands down Quentin's back, massaging him through his shirt. Quentin moaned a little. Then realised he moaned and felt his face get hot from embarrassment.

~ _See, it's working already~_.

 When Penny reached his hips, he slid his hands under his shirt and slowly worked them back up, bringing the shirt along with it. As he got towards his head, Quentin turned over, and slowly lifted his arms as Penny took off his shirt. Now Penny slowly ran his hands down Quentin's chest. Quentin bit down on his lip and looked away.

  _~God, this feels so good~_

  _~I know~_

 Penny reached his hips again and started to work back up Quentin's chest. This time, he kept going, through Quentin's arms and into his hands, where he then grabbed his wrists and pinned him down. This got Quentin's attention, and he turned his head back to meet Penny's eyes.

  _~What are you doing?~_

  _~I'm gonna de-stress too~_

 Penny leaned in towards Quentin, until their foreheads were touching, and and they could hear each other breathing slowly. Quentin closed his eyes and tried to think of nothing... But all he could think of was Penny's face getting closer. Penny read his mind, and smirked. He then closed his eyes, and started to move his lips closer to Quentins, until they touched, and

 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 The loud tone filled Penny's head, and he opened his eyes. He was back in his bed, but now the room was full of light. He looked around. Quentin's bed was empty, save the book he was reading last night. Penny sat up and ran his hands through his hair. “ What a weird fucking dream”.


End file.
